A Hopeful Dream
by Pervy Kouhai
Summary: Eren was in love with Levi, no matter what happened. His hero, Captain Levi, would never notice him. Request fic! All about LevixEren or ErenxLevi. Malexmale smut!


**A/N: Hi, I'm Pervy Kouhai, and I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. If I did, there would be fewer dead people and glorious nights of steamy sex. **

**This is a male!xmale! story. LevixEren. If you don't want to read a lemon, turn back now.**

"Do you.. Hate me?" Levi asked. His voice calm.

Eren's green eyes shone with understanding. He knew why Captain Levi had done it. He understood, and that's what hurt the most.

"...No. I don't hate you," Eren whispered, his voice full of pain.

Eren would rather forget the harsh beating he had undergone. His face had healed, and his tooth had finally come back. Eren drew his knees up to his face and leaned against them, getting more comfortable on the couch. His breathtaking green eyes were vague as he thought of ways to keep the beating from happening again. He was under Captain Levi's care. That had to mean something to him, so why did he feel so empty?

Sighing quietly, Levi reached his bruised hand towards the brat. Said brat flinched against his will when he noticed the outstretched hand. Levi's calm expression darkened as he reached towards him again. Eren steeled himself with a deep breath for the painful touch that was sure to come from Captain Levi. Closing his eyes, he resigned himself to it. Levi sighed inwardly at his actions before letting his hand gently touch Eren's face. Cupping his chin, Levi forced Eren to look at him.

"Oi, Brat, look at me," Levi drawled commandingly.

When Eren reluctantly complied with his commanding officer's instructions, his breath was taken away as brilliant emerald-green eyes met cold steel-gray eyes. His gaze flickered down to the thin slightly pursed lips before going up to run his gaze along his sharp cheekbones. Memorizing every feature on his Captain Levi's face. His? No, Captain Levi, Eren's hero, could never be his. Eren wailed internally so quietly, his mind almost didn't register his pain. Eren's eyes never left Levi's, not even when Levi licked his lips to moisten them.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Levi said as he deadpanned.

Eren's face flushed and he began trembling as he stuttered, "U-uh, wh-what?!"

Tsking in an annoyed manner, Levi growled, "So you can hear. I said I'm going to kiss you now. You better not hold back, shitty brat."

Instead of waiting for Levi to kiss him, Eren took advantage of Levi's slightly parted lips and captured them. Levi's gray eyes widened as he felt soft lips press to his. He pulled away instantly, indignant at the kiss. Before he could sputter an angered response, the fucking brat pushed his lips to his again, pushing hard into the unresponsive mouth. Whimpering quietly as he took control over Levi, Eren willed himself to touch his Captain. If he was going to get a beating for this later, he was going to make it as good for himself as he could. Pleasure would be worth every moment of pain.

Eren's hands roamed Levi's chest, searching for the buttons when he felt, rather than heard, Levi growl lustfully. Levi pulled away before slamming Eren down onto the couch. He ripped at Eren's shirt, forcing it apart. His lips descended on the now bared flesh. Roughly marking the younger man's flesh, claiming him as his own.

Eren whimpered in pain and pleasure as he found himself on the bottom. Levi moved from spot to spot, leaving long dark rough marks. Levi kissed his way up to the younger man's neck before sucking on the supple adam's apple that was so prominently bared. Levi pulled away with a malicious grin etched into his usually scowl ridden visage. Eren trembled at the grin. With a low whimper, Eren begged Levi to kiss him again.

Levi's eyebrows shot up. "Have you earned a kiss, brat?"

"Please..." Eren whined, all shame gone in his lust-filled mind.

Levi complied with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. He ripped the rest of the ragged uniform shirt off of Eren before throwing it to the ground. Quickly and efficiently, he undid his own shirt. Taking extra care to keep it from creasing, he dropped it onto the floor neatly. Levi leaned in, kissing the brat slowly at first. The intensity building as he forced his tongue into the shitty brat's young mouth. Groaning into the hot orifice, Levi's tongue expertly explored it. Eren's tongue rubbed against Levi's with a lack of confidence, proving his inexperience in this area. Levi briefly wondered if this was the brat's first make out session.

Eren nervously ran his fingers along Levi's spine, making Levi grown more into the kiss. Levi pulled away from Eren's now swollen and reddened lips and smirked at the string of saliva still connecting them. Part of him felt disgusted, but the rest of him was desperate to see what the brat could do. Levi kissed down to the supple neck. Eren whimpered as he bared it. A rough bite made Eren gasp in pain. Instead of reassuring the brat, Levi sucked on the rough bite. Reveling in the taste of the skin bared so deliciously to him. Levi's hands wandered down Eren's stomach to his waist. Digging his nails in, he sucked harder. Eren groaned and let his hands wander as well. Almost immediately, they found his Captain's well toned and covered ass. Giving it an experimental squeeze, Eren felt his cock, already slightly hard, hardened further at the feel of his Captain's firm ass. Levi took the opportunity to grind his own rapidly hardening cock into the brat's pelvis.

Reveling in the pleasure of the glorious friction, Levi allowed the brat to continue squeezing his ass. Eren's moans became rapidly more incoherent with every squeeze and grind. Levi kissed his way up to the younger man's ear. He huskily groaned, "Eren, do you want more?"

As Levi asked, he deviously moved his fingers to the brat's belt. The younger man under him moaned a desperate affirmative. Chuckling darkly, Levi unbuckled the belt and attacked the offending button and zipper that separated him from Eren's boxers. He pulled away from Eren to kiss lower and lower down his stomach. As his lips descended, Levi pulled the brat's pants down further along his tanned legs. Eren hissed as the colder air reached his scantily clothed lower half. His face burned a deeper shade of red as he watched Levi's next move. Levi licked his lips as he kissed the cloth trapped erection with a slightly parted mouth. Eren could feel the saliva slowly wet the boxers, and it sent delicious shivers down his spine.

"C-Captain Levi... Please... Don't tease me," Eren begged brokenly.

He didn't really expect Levi to heed his broken plea. He threw his head back as Levi yanked the boxers down, his erection now free, it sprung up, leaking with precum already. Levi looked into Eren's lust-filled green eyes as he slowly engulfed the younger man's member. His tongue tracing the vein along the side of the erection. Groaning at the feeling of his commanding officer's incredibly warm mouth, Eren couldn't stop his hips from bucking up slightly, forcing more of his hard member into Levi's eagerly awaiting mouth. Instead of reprimanding the boy, or forcing his hips to still, Levi allowed the boy to buck into his mouth, fucking it slightly. Levi moaned around the solid member, causing it to twitch in his mouth. Eren's hands found the older man's silken raven locks; roughly tangling his hands in them, Eren groaned in the pure pleasure as his Captain started bobbing his head in time with his erratic thrusts. Moments passed before Eren's cock gave the tell-tale twitch and he felt the heat pooling in his stomach. He could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching, his balls tightened as he groaned out a warning.

"Fuck... Levi, I'm close!" Eren screeched loudly.

Levi stilled his ministrations and pulled away from the leaking member with an audible pop. Eren whimpered at the loss of pleasure.

"Oi, brat, look at me," Levi panted raggedly.

Eren complied, his sea green eyes half-lidded with pleasure. Levi licked his lips in a seductive manner, gathering the saliva that drooled out back into his mouth. Eren moaned at his Captain's lewd act and moaned louder at the look of pure and desperate need in his gray eyes.

"Captain... Please.. I need you... Fuck me," Eren begged desperately.

Biting his bottom lip, Eren looked shyly down at Levi. Levi chuckled darkly as he moved off of Eren. He unbuckled his own belt and undid his uniform pants so he could swiftly yank them down with his boxers. He knew Eren needed him, and the very thought sent a deep throb to his already rock hard member. He was leaking from just sucking the brat off, the taste alone was damn near enough to drive him insane. He collapsed onto the younger kissed his way up the tanned body beneath him to the still swollen lips. Attacking them roughly with his own, he reached into the couch behind Eren's head. Finding a small tub, he pulled away from the whimpering man's mouth. Eren groaned at the loss of the kiss, and Levi smirked darkly.

"Wh-what is that?" Eren asked breathlessly.

"A little something Hanji cooked up to make my nights easier," Levi replied, purposefully vague.

Levi opened the tub and shoved two fingers into it, coating them in the cool viscous liquid. He set the tub next to Eren's hip as he slowly pulled Eren's legs further apart. The younger man moaned in need. Levi let his slick fingers find their way to their puckered destination, ready to claim the hole previously only deigned as an exit for his- and the brat's- pleasure. He leaned up to capture his subordinate's mouth in a heated kiss as he pushed his middle finger into the overly tight ring.

Eren stiffened at the sudden contact, unsure of what to think. He whimpered into the kiss as Levi soothed him with deeper presses. Levi's tongue possessively swept across the younger man's mouth, leaving Eren reeling and desperate as the kiss filled his mouth with an addictively sweet taste of lavender and mint that could only be described as Levi. Levi thrusted his finger in and out of the tightness, loosening it as much as he could before adding a second digit. He began slowly, but sped up as Eren moaned desperately. Scissoring the hole to loosen it as much as he could, his other hand stroking his own member to soothe the desperate ache he felt. He needed to fuck the brat, and soon.

"Captain..! Fuck me! Just... Fuck me already," Eren begged.

Growling in dark pleasure, Levi pulled his fingers out, reaching over to scoop more of the liquid out so he could rub it onto his aching cock. Levi kissed the younger man's jaw as he slowly pushed the head into the tight ring, holding himself there to let Eren adjust. Said man groaned and tried to move his hips up, desperate to feel more. Levi bit the young man's neck and sucked hard as he thrusted deeper in and pulled out slowly moving further in until his entire member became hilted into Eren's impossibly hot hole. Eren begged after moments had passed for Levi to move. Instead of teasing, Levi complied all too happily. The slow pace was killing him. This was beyond need, it was instinct to ravage Eren. Pure instinct drove him in, searching for the brat's prostate. He wanted pleasure for himself, but the brat needed it just as much, if not more.

Levi began thrusting harder and faster. Unable to control his hips, he pounded relentlessly. Eren groaned and scratched at Levi's back, unable to articulate his pleasure. His head shot back as Levi hit the spot deep within him. Eren felt himself spurt precum. He whimpered loudly.

"R-right there, C-Captain!" Eren moaned in pure need.

Growling in pleasure, Levi pounded the hidden nub over and over. He reached a hand to stroke Eren's throbbing and forgotten member. Eager to make the brat hit his orgasm, h growled in Eren's ear, "Cum. Cum for me now," he commanded.

Eren whimpered and his walls clamped down on Levi's member as he came hard onto their stomachs with a loud moan of Levi's name. The boy's spent member slowly softening to half its former glory. Levi wasn't far from his finish, so he kept pounding into the brat until he screamed Eren's name. He felt himself spurt deep within the boy, coating him with his seed.

Collapsing onto Eren, Levi gasped, unable to move. He trailed his lips against the brat's chest and up to his ear. He whispered sleepily, "Eren... I love you..."

Eren's face lit up with obvious pleasure as he whispered the confession back. It was his dream to have the Captain love him. A joy that could never be expressed with mere words filled his heart.

"Oi, brat! Listen to me when I'm speaking, god damn it!" Levi snapped before he smacked Eren hard across the face.

Eren blinked rapidly as he looked up at Levi, his cheeks flushed a dark red. "S-Sorry, Captain... What did you say?"

Growling angrily, Levi said with a threatening edge to his voice, "I said, are you sure you can control that damn titan of yours?"

Eren blinked before nodding slowly. Confusion etched visibly in his brilliantly green eyes.

"Good..." Levi growled quietly before capturing Eren's lips into a rough kiss.

**A/N: I'm thinking of turning this into a request thingy. If you have anything you want to read from this coupling, let me know. I love writing stories for them!**


End file.
